(1) Field of Invention
Bacon or like containers; blanks from which the same may be erected. Bacon-containing package comprising such container. Such containers having a window therein for viewing of contents. Such containers which may be readily constructed of inexpensive sheetform material such as paperboard and which may be readily and conveniently erected from an integral blank.
(2) Prior Art
Bacon packages, cartons, containers, or folders have taken innumerable forms. Most recently, regulations have required minimum visibility or that bacon packages provide means whereby the viewing consumer can, if desired, view the less meaty and more fatty portions of packaged bacon by turning back a portion of the covering package or in similar manner, to obviate possible misleading of the customer by a showing of only the most desirable portions through the package window. Over-wrapped bacon boards, wherein the product is merely laid out in usual shingles and viewed through transparent wrapping as well as through a suitably-placed opening in the rear of the bacon board, have also come into use, as well as numerous window-containing cartons and the like. Representative of prior art in this field may be mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,988, drawn to a window carton, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,332, drawn to a bacon package having a transparent front window and whereby the reverse of the bacon shingle may be viewed from the rear through a window strategically placed in the backing board. All of the previous containers designed to act as window cartons or for the packaging of bacon or the like have, however, suffered from numerous disadvantages whether of economy, difficulty of construction, failure to provide a sufficient view of the contents or means whereby such view may be obtained, difficulty of opening, and general inelegance of the container and the package containing the desired product. It is obvious that a simplified elegant container for the packaging of bacon or like products as are commonly packaged in such window containers, which is able to dispense with bacon backing boards, trays, and over-wraps, all as have been conventionally employed in the art, would not only be highly desirable but would also fulfill a need resulting from the inadequate previously-available containers of this type.